Police Forces
by Piper-st
Summary: After cyclonis and dark Ace are trapped in the crystall Prison. the storm hawks have work togehter with Talons in a Hugh police force. But is the War really over? It is the cotine to "the wrong Talon" /s/8069567/1/The wrong Talons
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aerrow

I am a Sky knight

This is my Squadron

Finn the Marksman

"Chika Cha!"

Junko The Strongman

"Huh! Sorry!"

Piper the Specialist

"Let do it!"

Stork our Pilot

"We domed!"

Sara our close fight specialist

"You have no change!"

Janny our Scout

"I see you!"

And of Course my Copilot. Radar

We are the Storm Hawks, and the sky is never the limit

Storm Hawks Police Forces

Aerrow walk around on the corridors of the condor. It was 4 weeks after Cyclonis surrendered. It

Was a good feeling. The war was over. All Teras which was conquers are free and Cyclonis Army was down. But also it had his dark site. Since weeks eh Storm hawks sit only on the condor and nothing was to do. No Action or adventures. Only standard Patrols and Border controls. But nothing really exiting. Aerrow thought on the old time since Cyclonis was a danger. He thought at the adventures and the People how fight with them. He came across the Lap. Light fall on the dark corridors. Aerrow look in there and Saw Piper and Sara working at some Cristal's. "Sara was a clone of Piper. Cyclonis made her and Jan to destroy the Storm hawks but they turned her and joint the Storm Hawks. Now the two girls were full members of Arrow's Squadron. "Hey girls. Everything all right?" He asked. Hoping there was something interesting to talk. "Hey Aerrow!" the girls said at the same moment and synchronous. It was Funny that they two have the same voice. It confused people often. Also they two plaid Aerrow some pranks. They exchange her uniforms and then Sara played Piper and Piper played Sara. Aerrow don't know it. And though Piper his Girlfriend wants to leave him. But it was only a bad joke. "Nothing special." Piper said. "We work at a Crystal conjunction between two ion similar consistency crystals." Sara added. "To make a High energy crystal which has a Hugh mass." Piper added the sentence of Sara. "Which is important to release his whole effects on one point." Sara added two. Aerrow looked a little bit perplexed at the two girls. They two were really good in complete sets of mutual. Really good. "Aha. And for not Crystal experts?" He Asked. "We try to make the Live Crystal again." Piper said with a smile on her face. Aerrow remembers at the live Crystal. "That was the Crystal Narnosh want. Or?" he asked. Piper conforms. "Yes. Unfortunately the Crystal receipt book disappeared after he destroys his Headquarter. But this Crystal is a one of this Myth Crystal. It exists only story's about them. And now we now that it works. But finally we have problems by the ground calculation. And i don't know how I get it work then." Aerrow tries to remember but so really he doesn't know it. "Dude! Aerrow! Captain to the Bridge. !" the Bordspeaking System interrupts him. "Ok Girls I have to leave. Good luck." "Good bye Aerrow!" the girls said again synchronous.

Aerrow entered the Bridge. Staling still wait. "Hey Star. Nice to see you." "hi Aerrow. I have

Good news." Aerrow sat on one of the chairs. "Really. Tell us." "Atmosia wants to great a big

Police force which is responsible for everywhere on atmos. With Sky knights Squadrons and Talons." Finn drew his nose "work. With Talons. Never!" Aerrow looked to his wingman. He know that they had to work with the Cyclonians but he has also a bad felling by the think at working with the Cyclonians. "When should it start?" Aerrow asked Starling. "It has already begun. You and I should make the first division. Primary for Atmosia and the near Area. But in the next days we get reinforcements from a Talon Squad." "Which squad?" Finn asked. "The Drake Squadron." Aerrow looked shocked at Starling. "What. The Drake.?" He asked surprised. "That is the one of the worse Squadron of all. Until after dark Ace Squadron. And they guys will send to Atmosia. Are they crazy?" Finn comment. "Come down. Finn!" Jan said to him and lay her hand on his shoulder. "She has right Finn. Come down. It is not so worse. They have to play with or go in a Prisoner of War camp. They will follow the rules." Aerrow looked again worried at Starling. "Ok if you say we can trust them we do it." Starling smiled. "Good. To time in Atmos is built a Hugh Command-center. Or headquarter. Were all Action will plane and coordinate. At first we should secure Atmosia until the Police are so proficient so they can work alone." "How long will that take?" Piper asked as she came with Sara on the bridge. "4 weeks. Maybe less or more. I don't know it." Aerrow stand up. "Ok guys. We swore to protect atmos. So we do this. All men get ready. Stork course Atmosia!"

Days later

"Calling Unit 8! Come in Unit 8!" the speaker of Piper Heliscouter said. Piper takes the Microphone and asked. "Here unit 8. What is it control" Piper looked to Finn. He fast gulps down his Hamburger. He knows like Piper that her Lunch break now was over. "Unit 8! Drive Rimbley road number 6. Violent marital conflict. Neighbors complain about loud strong language and many Plates are destroying." Piper moaned. "Ok control we are on the way. Unit 8 out!" "Man. That was my first real break since days." Piper shows him a light smile. "By me too. Finn." "Yeah but you are accustomed to work so long." Piper shows him her angry view. "Come on lets drive. Until somebody get hurts!" Piper accelerates her Heliscouter. Finn followed her.

Until 6 minutes the came to this house. Piper gets off her Heliscouter and go fast to the door. Finn Follow her Crossbow in his hand. As Security measure. Outside you could hear eh screams of the peoples in there. Piper nocked at the door. "Hello. Atmos Police forces. Open the door!" the scream would be lower. Finally a man opened the door. "What is it?" he asked angry as he saw Piper. "We have many complain about dispute. Is everything all right?" "yeah of course it is." He said fats. Piper noticed that something was wrong. "Can we come inside?" Piper asked friendly. "No. why you want comes in." Piper noticed that somebody cried in the house. "Can we see your wife too? Please?" Piper asked. "No. leaves us now." He said aggressive. Piper took her right hand over her Crystal gun. Which was hanging on her belt. "Step away!" Piper order. "No!" fats he pulled a crystal sword and may he would attack Piper. But before he could do something. Finn shoots him the sword out of his hand. Piper take him and press shim to the ground. "So now you cans stay the night I a cell." Has Piper said the mean his rights. Finn entered the house and found the wife. She was really trimmed. Fast he called a Medic skimmer.

Back on the Conndor.

"Men I don't feel my feet's!" Finn Moaned as he sat on one of the chairs on the bridge. Jan sat to him. "Should I massage you?" his girlfriend asked him. Finn smiled. "Oh that would be great." Aerrow noticed the young love couple. It was really funny that Finn the great Beach boys of all over Atmos has a fix girlfriend. "Hey Aerrow and another day is finish?" Piper asked him as she entered. "Yeah for look. The job in this Headquarter is nothing for me." "Hey you are chief. You are the Boss of all. That is great." Aerrow show her a small smile. "Yeah. But it is also a lot of work. I would like it more to be there were the action is. Like you and Finn today. That was good work." "Yeah. But also it was not really something dangerous. Routine Mission." "Yeah. For Luck tomorrow arrived this Cyclonis. We need help. We were need everywhere. I mean. Starling and Junko were the whole day at the control of the freighter but also they should help by the search of a cat which ran away. I mean how should that work?" Aerrow asked desperate Piper. "I don't know to. But we will see it tomorrow with the reinformanc."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara nocked at Pipers Door. She wait short to the 'come in' and entered. Piper looked up from her working desk. Piper looked up to the girl which looked like her. Expect f her cloths. She wears her old Cylonian Talon uniform. This red overall. But she deletes symbols of Cyclonia and replaces it for the Storm Hawks Symbols. Also she wears a new belt with many bags and holsters for her two Fighting sticks and the Crystal gun. "Hey! Sasa. What is it?" Piper asked her and put her Pen away. "I want to talk. Is it ok for you?" "yes sure." The navigator answered. Sara sat to hear and start to talk. "You know that tomorrow this Talons ariv. This Drake Squad." "Yes Sure!" Piper said. "Well. You now I was a Talon too and maybe I know this guy's and." Sara takes a deep Breath. "I am, worried that my presence her can make that everything escalates." Piper saw that Sara was really worried. Piper show her a small smile as she want say. Don't worry. "Hey. Everything will all right. This guys can do anything to us. We are The Storm Hawks. And you one too. You know what Starling said?" Piper asked. "Yeah. You mean that with the Prison?" "Yeas. See if they do anything stupid they have to go there. So they will play after our rules. You will see. Everything will be all right." But Piper was herself not so sure about that what she said.

Aerrow open his Eyes. He lied in his bed. He watched between of himself and looked at Pipers beautiful face. She slept deep. Aerrow watched fast on the watch. "Good. 1 hour still to sleep. Until the Talons arrived." He thought. Soft he lays his Hand on Pipers Cheek and closes his eyes again. Boom. A Explosion shaken the condor. Aerrow fast open his Eyes. Before he could say something he listen the sound of skimmer engines. Of Cyclonian engines. Short after that the Alarm started. Piper open fast her Eyes and sat up. "What is wrong?" she asked shocked. Aerrow jumped out of the bed and fast took his uniform on. "I have no idea But something is definitely wrong!" Has he has finish these Sentence Piper wear her uniform too. The too run out of Aerrow's room. On the Corridors they met Finn, and Jan. "What's Wrong Dude?" Finn asked tired. "all Hands Battlestation!" Aerrow only order. Aerrow and Piper arrived the bridge. Nobody else was her. Stork was probably sleeping too. Piper noticed the Cyclonian Skimmer which fly around the Condor. Fast she took the wheel and control all Displays. "The Alarm is on because the Condor has noticed some shooting our direction. How far I can see….Wait...That's Impossible!" Piper said unbeliever. "What Pi. What?" Aerrow Asked. "That are the Drake squadron." Piper said shocked. Aerrow looked at her also shocked. "but why they attack us?" Sara asked as she entered the bridge too. "I have no idea!" Piper only said. "that's now not so important." Aerrow said and he took the microphone of the Board communicate system. "Finn, junko. Are you in Position?" Aerrow asked. "Sure. Dude. Ready to rock this guys." Finn and junko sat at the gunner position on the two antiaircraft Canons. "Hear speak the Drake Squadron. Storm Hawks? Not shoot. We have a Weapon Malfunction. Sorry but we could to something against it." Piper and Sara looked questioned to Aerrow. He only wry his face thoughtful. Than he take the Mic again. "Ok. Land on our Landing strip."

The skimmers drive to the Storm Hawks and Stopped only an half meter in front of Aerrow. Men get off. Blond Hear, Cyclonian Uniform and the typical red glasses. Sara clung her fighting stick more. The Storm Hawks have pulled her weapons. Only for a eventually defend. "Storm Hawks nice to see you." Aerrow take a step back. "I am not so sure we are also happy to meet you." The Talon came near to Aerrow and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey. Relax that was nothing." Radar start snooped at him. "Your nothing has made a Red Alert onboard. My Gunners were short before to shoot you down." The Talon take now a Step back. "Hey. It was not our interest. Say we simple it was a mistake from us booth." Aerrow want protest but than the other 4 skimmers roll in the Hangar. "Ah My team is now her. So when I can present Myself. My name is Sit. I am the leader of the Drake Squadron. I have a 4 Men team." He point at the first a mountain of a man. Many Muscles. Maybe he was like junko. His brown hears were very short. "that's Bolt. Our Mechanics." Than he point on the next a Girl short blond hear. "Aimy or Sharpshooter." The next was a man normal big with short black hair and a beard. "Eddy. My Wingman." Than he point at the last. "And Bomb!" he was small but his long red hair and the patch looked scary. "ok Nice to meet you all. I am Aerrow and that is my." Sit interrupt him. "I Know how you all are. Also this two." He point at Sara and Jan. But it is not our mission her so let go to work." He pulled Aerrow out of his way and go away. His squad followed him. "Were it goes to the briefing room?" Sit asked by going away. Aerrow become red for rage. Nobody undermines his authority on his ship.

Piper, Jan and Aimy. Were on her afternoon patrol trough Atmosia. "pi did you know that since we make that police stuff. The criminal rate has fallen under 50%." Jan said. "Wow. That's many." Piper only said. "That is ridicules." The blond girl said. Piper and Jan looked to Aimy. "Why?" Piper asked. "The whole thing. People can life the best when she has a rifle in her back. To many freedom and they do what they want." Piper looked shocked at her. "You think that all is fun?" She asked angry. "Because we patrol her and all what we can reach is a 50% improvement." Piper wants to protest but the radio interrupt her. "Unit 8. Unknown deep airman. At the south district!" Piper take the mic. "Understood control."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper take a notebook and write everything the angry inhabitants said to her. "So come all down. So at now slowly again." "This guy flew direct over our house." The first said. "At by my house he damage the roof." The next said angry. "Please come down. One after the another." Piper angry said. Fast she write what she hear. "So how he look like?" she asked. "Like a big black bat." Piper looked shocked at him. Also Jan. "What are you sure?" Piper asked. "Yes." he said. "Nightcrawler?" Jan asked. "Yes this idea I had to." Piper looked to her. But now Piper noticed that Aimy was disappeared. "where is the talon?" Piper asked. Jan looked behind her. "I have no idea." The radio interrupt her. "Unit 8. Burglary in Harris crystal shop." Piper moaned. "She will find her way." Jan only said.

Piper watched the destroyed Window. Many sharps lay in the shop. "That was a crystal energy explosion." She said to herself as she noticed some crystall dust in the ground. She watched it carefully. "Cyclonians." She said shocked. "Pi!" Jan called her. "Yes?" Piper asked. "I have to show you something. Come in." Piper go trough the destroy window into the shop. Jan stand at the Cass desk at watched a hugh Ice block. In this bloke was a human. With a scarred view he watched at Piper and Jan. "is he the owner?" Piper asked. "Yes Harris Jackson. 48." Piper noticed that and start to analyses the ice block. "That was an Ice crystal. A strong one." Jan start to control the books of the shop. "How far I can see. Disappeared over 10 boxes full with strong Crystals." Then she makes a shocked breath. "O my god. That is not god." Piper looked surprised to her. "What?" Piper asked. "6 Boxes were full of weapon crystal." "what?" Piper asked shocked. "Yeah. Record the books they should go to the new Atmosian army." Jan looked to Piper. "Ok I call Aerrow. We need backup."

Starling looked shocked at her friends. "You are absolute sure?" She asked. "Yes. To 100%!" Piper said. "We have more than 10 positive contacts from civilian to Nightcrawler." Sara said worried. "That's many." "Yes. I thought all Nightcrawls were deactivated after the war." Aerrow asked. "Yeah. but I hear the first time from Nightcrawls after the war. That is not good." "Yeah. but what shell we do now?" Jan asked. "As long we don't know what they want we cannot really do something. But I think we should double the patrols." "Good idea Star." Aerrow said. Piper moaned. "good. Sara. You came with me we make still patrol. I go crazy when I have to make another night shift." Sara looked to her. "Yeah. why not." Aerrow looked after the two girls. He was not happy about it. Because finally he want make a surprise dinner for Piper but he hopes she come back before. "Can you take those talon guy…Äh…Sit. Whit you." "ok!" Piper only said.

Piper, Jan and Sit fly over Atmosia. "Pi?" Sara asked. She fly an old talon skimmer which was new colure. "Yes?" Piper asked. "Why you use this old lame think." She point at Pipers Heliscouter. "What?" Piper asked. "You know. It is lame than an skimmer. Why." Piper smiled. "Because I can stand in the air. And show you guys the way when you can't find a criminal. Also it is my. I don't want another." Sara laughed. „Unit 8 comes in." Sara takes her mic. "Yeah we hear." Sara said annoyed. "We have vandalism in an old Butcher factory. Gerbly Street 239. Can you watch over this?" "Yes control us on our way!" "Yeah Action!" sit scream. Piper laughs "Action by some teenager they want have fun. I think not really." "You will see it crystal girl." Piper looked to him a little bit confused. The last person how called her like this, was Cyclonis."

Piper go through the big gate into front garden. Sara followed her. "Wait pi!" Piper looked back. "What?" she asked a little angry. "Were is the Talon?" Piper looked back. "I tough he was behind you?" she asked shocked. "I thought too." Sara said confused. "The smells like a Trap." In this moment crystal energy salvos failed them only short. "Back!" Piper scream. The energy hit the ground around the two girls. Dirt was splash around. Piper and Sara run back through the gate and hid behind the wall. "Were are they?" Sara asked. Piper pulled her Gun out of her holster and answering the fire. "I have no idea." Sara took her Fighting stick and answering fire too. Shoots hit the wall. Piper noticed that the wall will not long resist. "Man.. that's is against o great!" she took her mobile Microphone. "Control. Here unit 8. We are under heavy fire. We don't know where sit is!" she fast scream full panic in her voice. "Piper come down. And repeat I have nothing understand." Piper moaned. "Heavy fire. We are under heavy fire!" "Copy that. We send backup." "Thanks!" Sara looked up. "They don't shoot anymore!" Sara scream. "I noticed." Piper answered. She looked out of her Hid. "Why they have stopped?" Piper asked.

Aerrow run to Piper and Sara. "What happened?" "I don't know." "Sit dissevered. Than the start to shoot." Aerrow looked questioned at her. "He disappeared? Like yesterday." Someone step behind to them. "Sorry. I had something to do!" Aerrow shrank together and turned fast. Piper pullet her gun. But when she noticed it was Sit she put it back. "Where you was?" "Sorry business." "Business?" Aerrow asked angry. "You disappeared and only moments later there are shoots on them." Sit looked angry at him. "What you mean?" a shoot miss the two leaders only tightly. "Down!" Piper scream. The take all cover behind the wall. "Ok so many about I shoot!" Sit scream. "Yeah ok sorry!" Aerrow only said. "Can you two stop that? We must stop these guys!" Piper screams. The shoots stop. Aerrow look out of his cover. "Ok. Guys. We make it fast and clean. On 3!" Aerrow said. "1…2…3!" he count. Than it goes fast. The Storm Hawks start to run. Through the Gate and the front garden into the building. It was a large hall. They entered it in the middle. There was many corridors and small rooms. "Pi and Sara you go right. Junko, Finn the middle. Sit radar the left!"

Piper and Sara go thought the corridors. Piper use a light crystal and use it as a flashlight. "You see anything?" Sara asked. Piper was some meters in front of her. "No. but is concentrated." Sara noticed a Shadow above. "Attention. There!" but then Sara was pushed to the ground. Somebody press her to the ground. "Sasa!" Piper punch the first enemy down. But two attack her simultaneously and press her to the wall. One of them press her neck whit his hand again the wall. Sara noticed that Piper had have to breathe. Sara noticed the gun in her back. A dark noise asked. "Which of them is the real?" she asked. "Aerrow!" Sara screams. "Shoot up!" someone hold his hand for her mouth. "She. With the Storm Hawks clothes." "let me!" Piper scream. As she try to breath. "And the other?" someone asked. Sara noticed the crystal energies which was flow through her body. Sara's body spasm and she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara opened her Eyes. She looked in two beautiful green eyes. It was Aerrow. He speak to her but his voice sounds dull and matte. "Sara. Where is Piper?" he asked shocked and in panic. Slowly she move her finger and point at the door in front of her. "she take her away. Sorry Aerrow I was not able to help her." Then she fall again to sleep. Aerrow stand up. "Sit. You take care about her! The others. with me!" he order. Then she run through the door. Aerrow noticed the Sound of skimmer . Her run out of the house and noticed 6 or more Nightcrawler Skimmer which fly away. Fats he take his Mic. "To all Units. We have a captured Officer. I repeat we have a captured officer. Need Backup!"

Piper Open her Eyes. Everything was blurry and dark. As her Eye get better she noticed she was in a old cellar or a old Castle. It was a wet dark room built from heavy Stone bricks. A a pain shot through her arm. She look to her arms and note. That she was chained to the wall. Each arms were hold by a big clamp which was directly fixed to the wall. Her Feet's were also fixed at the wall. But she could not stand at the floor. She was fixed some centimeters over it. Now she know why her arms have such a pain. She Try to free. But the Heavy metal not moved an inch. "dam it!" Piper cursed. But there was no way out. Piper moaned. She know she had a Special crystal hid in her boots. For such an situation. But she had no change to get it. Piper looked around. It was a small room. It exist no bed or chairs. It was only a little bit straw on the floor. But not many. Piper try to relax. To become panic was the wrong way. She don't know how captured her. But she had a suspected how it was. Piper close her eyes. At try to come down but it was not really easy. She mind went to Aerrow. "he will save me!" she thought to herself. The heavy door opened. Piper open her Eyes. Now she know that she was right. "Nightcrawler!" Piper only said. Two gourd the door. One come closer to Piper. She looked at him. He was not a normal one. He was. Other. He came closer and look at her. Piper saw direct in his face. Now she know what was wrong. Normally Nightcrwals are robots. A metal shell controlled by crystal energy. Normally you saw it on the metal face. But this one. Has a human face. But he look like the others. "It is comfortable?" he asked dark. "Not really!" Piper answered aggressive. "Good! Then I make my job good." Piper show him angry view. "What you want?" Piper asked him. He smiled only and look at her. Piper looked back. "So say what you want or let me go! We have peace between us and they Clonians. The war is Over!" Piper scream. "I know the war is over. But not for long. And you will help us." Piper looked shocked at him. "Never!" Piper said. He laugh. "Of course you will help us." He take his hand and push Pipers chin a little bit up. "Where is the Master?" he asked dark.

Aerrow sat on the bridge. His head was hanging to the ground. He was crying. Starling lay her hand on his shoulder. "Hey. She is all right. We will find her." Aerrow looked up. "Thanks. How are Sara." "Back on her feet but she felt bad. It was not easy for her. It was a trap. They were attack by 76 or more. They have no change." "Yeah I know!" Aerrow looked back to eh floor. "I don't had split up the group. Why ha di done this?" he asked. "it is not your fault. They want her. It was a trap. Nobody has did something wrong. It was not other possible." Sit came in the room. Aerrow looked to him. Fast Aerrow wish his tears away. "Hey. What is it?" he asked. "maybe I can help you." Sit said. Aerrow was fast more happy. "Really?" he asked. "I know some people. Maybe the know where we can find her."

Piper looked still shocked in the Eyes of the Nightcrawler. "No I say nothing." He laugh again. "it would be better for you. You know we can be bad when you don't tell us." Pipe looked away. "good when you want this game. He leaves her. "Out!" he order. They leave the room and piper was still alone in the dark. "Idiotic Cyclonias. They really believe I help them." Piper tries to free again. "Man. Why it that so heavy. „She stopped after she noticed tummy rumbles at her stomach. She noticed how hungry she was. "I don't think the will give me something." Piper had to save her energy reserves.

Aerrow fly after sit. "And you are sure they can help us?" Sit turn his head so he could look to Aerrow. "Trust me. I know where I can get Information's. But you have to stay back. This guys don't like Sky knights." Aerrow had a bad felling in his stomach. "Ok. Then I wait." A small Terra appeared in the far. "There it is. Terra badly. The biggest Trash of people you can find there." Aerrow slowed his skimmer. "Good luck!" he screams to sit. Then he land on a small terra in the near of Terra Badly. It was not bigger than less the 10 meters. Nearly so big than it was able to land on it. Aerrow took his Binocular and watch after Sit. "I hope I can trust him." He said worried to himself.

The Nightcrawlers entered again the cell. Piper shoots her eyes by the strong light which came from a flashlight and shine direct in her face. "What. Stop that," "Do you don't like Light? Like us. Now you can see how It is." He put the flashlight out "What you want!" Piper said angry. A other Nightcrawler carried a bowl into the cell. Piper smelt the food. Hot food. Piper was so hungry but she had to be strong. "And have you hunger. Want you something to eat?" he asked. Piper looked away. "Come on you have hunger. We know it. Say us were the master I sand you get it." "No. I say you never were she is. "The human Nightcrawler looked angry at her. "Stop that. Where is she!" he screams at her. "No I don't say anything. Also I don't know it." Piper scream back. He smiled. "Good when you want." The Nightcrawler with the bowl stand the bowl to the ground. Direct under Piper. The smell fly direct in her nose. "Come. Stop that." Piper moaned. "No. and that is only the light Program. We you resist again it will be worse and worse. Until you break and say us anything we want." Piper showed up to him. "Before I die!" "When you want." Then the leave again. Piper moaned. The smell of the food in her nose. But it was impossible to get to it. She tries freeing again but the metal sharp on her skin. Piper was short before getting crazy. But she stopped. "Piper relaxes. They want that. Be smart. No reaction. No answered. Aerrow will come! He will save me!"


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of the warm steam which fly up in Pipers nose was disappeared. But she was still hungry. She moaned again and try to forget the hunger. But it was still impossible. Piper tried to get strong but she starts to cry. The door opens. Piper looked up and stop fast to cry. "And changing your opinion?" he asked. "no!" Piper said strong. He looked at her angry. "Ok I don't want do to this but you let me no other choice. Bring it in!" he orders. Nightcrawls bring a desk in the cell and put it in front of Piper. Then one lay a big suitcase on the table. The human Nightcrawler opened it. Piper saw the many colorful crystal. Some big other small. She was really interesting for her. But she noticed now which Crystal is in there. Fast her view switches to fear. "No! You're crazy! No!" Piper starts to resist. "You know what this are. Or?" he asked. Piper snorted. He took a small red crystal out of the suitcase and shows it Piper. "A glow crystal. He is hot like fire when he touches the skin of a human body." Piper watches the tiny red crystal. She try to push herself away from him but it was not really possible. He takes another crystal. "or this here. My favorite. a. electric eel one. He makes every 5 seconds a high voltage over charge. Very painful but not deathly. Or maybe when it will be used to long." He saw the fear in Pipers face. Sweat run over her head. Now he was sure that the young girl will talk. But only for to be sure he take again two crystals a green and a blue one. "Or this two. Poison and anti-toxin. The poison one poisoned the victim. It makes really hard pains. May the victim dies. But normally you use the antitoxin before." He laid the crystal back. Then he goes back to Piper. He takes her head and turn it so she had to look t him. "And now. Your last change. Say where the master is. Or we have to use our play toy. " Piper spit on him. He wishes it out of his face. "Good. I hope you make such a mistake. He goes away. "Start!" the two Nightcrawlers start to laugh dark. On take the glow crystal and step to Piper. Slowly he moved the crystal to Pipers skin on her left arm. Piper closes her eyes. The crystal hit her skin. It burn liked fire. Piper screams for Pain. She try to get away but the heavy change hold her. The crystal burns her skin. Tears ran over Pipers face. It feels like the crystal burns through her arm. The Nightcrwaler take it away, Piper open her eyes and gasped for air. The two looked at her. "You want to speak now." "No! Never!" "Good!" he press the crystal again against Piper skin. Piper screams again for Pain.

Aerrow wait hours still Sit came back. He lands his skimmer between Aerrow. Aerrow looked questioned at him. "And?" he asked fast, "maybe I have something. I heard of a group of Cyclonis Elite Nightcrawler. Lead by a man only called the Crawler. Maybe they have Piper but it is only a suspicion." Aerrow Smiled. "And were they are?" Aerrow asked. "in an old Cyclonian Outpost not far from hear." Aerrow jumped on his skimmer. "Good. Go we a little bit scouting!" Aerrow smiled. Sit looked a little bit confused at him. "What we?...Ahm…I think it is better I go alone." "What?" Aerrow looked at him. "Yeah I think a Sky knight is like a fish in the desert. Everybody see him." "No!" Aerrow said angry. "I go with. Show the way!"

Piper was hanging powerless in the chains. Tears and sweat dropping from her body. Also a little bit blood. The nightcrawlers looked at her. "she has an amazing resistivity. Over 2 hours of torture and she still say no word!" the Crawler go to her and take hear head. He pulled hit so he could look in her face. She was still sleeping or black out. You could not see it. He release her and go back. "Make a break. But when she awake. Go on with the electric one. I will results. They leave the room. As they were out open Piper hear Eyes. She looked around to get sure nobody else was her. As she was sure she take a deep breath. "it is over." She moaned. Her skin burns. She looked to her arms. Wounds were everywhere on her body. Burning ones and also blue stain. May they punch her. Piper was not sure. Maybe she black our or something. She tries again to get free. But the chains were still not to open. Piper moaned again as a Pin goes through her body. Piper noticed how tired she was. She try to get awake but it was not possible. She start to sleep.

Aerrow looked at the old castle. "Man. Thant is a Hugh building. That should be an outpost?" he asked Sit. "Yeah. And still not the biggest. Aerrow took his binocular and lay his hands on the Stone were they hid. "I See nothing….Birds….Wait!...Nightcrawlers!" Aerrow said. Sit looked to. "Let me see!" he said. Aerrow give him the binocular. Sit looked thought it. "Yeah I see them too. What we do now?" he asked. "We should attack them." "We two?" Sit asked shocked. "Yeah you right!" Aerrow confirmed. Sit stand up. "I call for help. You stay her." Aerrow confirmed. Sit go back to the Skimmers. Aerrow watch again the Nightcrawlers with the Binocular. But. What he saw. That was. Yeah I was sure. It was Pipers equipment. Some Nightcrawlers in front of the building do something with it. Aerrow want to get a closer look. Slowly he creep from one stone to another. This Stony desert was perfect for scouting. Many big and small Stones and rocks make it impossible to be seen by somebody. As Aerrow was close enough he was absolute sure. It was Pipers Fighting stick and her equipment. He looked at the Nightcrawlers angry. He was short for attack them. Since he Noticed movement behind him. As he turned hid him a Fighting stick into the face. He was shoot to the ground. Then a Crystal energy salvo hit him and run through his body. He cramp. His eyes were heavy. Short before he black out he noticed that 3 guys surrounded him. Dull he lies a voice. "You had had to listen to me Sky Knight."


	6. Chapter 6

Piper open her Eyes full Panic when she listen the sound of the heavy door. 'No. not again. I can take that any longer!" Piper thought full Panic. As she open the Eyes she noticed that the Nightcrawler carry somebody in. "bring the crystal out! And lay this idol her." Piper knows how was carry in there. "Aerrow!" she scream in panic and full of fear. He was not awake. His arm and legs were cuffed by Hugh crystals. The nightcrawler lay him on the ground and leave the cell with the torture crystals. When the door closed again. Piper looked to Aerrow. He not moves. Piper has tears in her eyes. "Aerrow! Aerrow! Wake up!" she was not sure about Aerrow's health status. But wait. Piper looks to him again. Slowly he moved. Piper was relieved. "Aerrow! Wake up Sky knight!" Aerrow looked fats up. Tired he said fats. "I am awake. I am…AH…Dam what happened!" he moaned. Piper smiled so good she could. Aerrow looked a little confused in the room. "Awake?" Piper asked. Aerrow looked fast to her. Piper noticed the smile on his face. But it fast turns to relieve. "What. Did they to you pi?" he asks shocked. He looked complete stunned at her. Piper show him a shamefaced smile.

"it is not so worry. I am ok!" "Really you look like really bad. Like run over by a skimmer!"

Piper smiled. Aerrow try to get up nut his cuff make it impossible. "Man. Shit." "got you cahtch by the nIghtcrawlers?" Piper asked. "I have no idea. I think it." Aerrow sit up. "I hope you have a plan?" he asked. "Sure!" Piper smiled. "and?" Aerrow asked impatient. "Coem down Sky Knight. We will leave soon as Possible." Piper said peaceful. „Man. Pi you don't understand. We are alone. I was on my trip whit Sit but I think they get him two. Nobody knows where we are. We have to leave soon as possible. What they want still from you?" he asked. "Only the position of Cyclonis. I think they want to release her. But it is not important." Pipers try to turn her right leg a little bit. "I have a blocking crystal in my right boot. Try to get it!" Piper order Aerrow. "Sure!" Aerrow smiled. He moved like a rabbit to her. Only a small jump after the the last. As he reach her .He turn. Because his hands were cuffed to his back. Slowly he pulls his hand into the boots. "A little bit lower!" Piper said. "man. I am so low I can feel your heel. Wait. I think I get it." Aerrow pulled the crystal out. He used it- since the crystal touch his cuffs. The cuff opened and fall to the ground. After he open his leg cuffs he watched back to Piper. "thanks for this one. But how I get you off of this. That not really look confortable." Piper moaned "it is also not really comfortable. Hurry in my left booth is a cutting torch crystal. Open the chains. Hurry. I don't feel my body."

After Aerrow cut Pipers cuffs he takes her slowly down and lied her on the table. "Man you are really bad wounded. What they did to you?" "They torture me. But it Is not so worse it look like. I think I can go." Aerrow takes his arm around Pipers shoulder and relied her. Slowly they moved to the heavy door. Aerrow use the cutting torch to smelting the key. After them were through the two go slowly on the corridors of the old castle. "Something is strange!" Piper said "What?" Aerrow asked concentrated on the way. "We don't see any Nightcrawlers since minutes. When I was alone I noticed that every minute a patrol past the cell. Now I did see one of them." "you have right. Something…" a shoot interrupts them. Many shoots. Also steps of boots. Military boots. Fats Aerrow opened a other cell door. He toke piper and carry her in. he close the door but not complete. So he could look through the small slot. Again the noticed shoots. Than Aerrow noticed talons. They pass them. Someone of them said. "I think we have now all nightcrawlers." The next said "Yeah. For luck. I had this thinks since they appeared. Now we had to get this kids and then we can leave." Aerrow looked worried to Piper. "Did you think what I think?" he asked. "Talons versus Nightcrawler? Yeah. That's sound like they Cyclonis have trouble to find a new Leadership." After the talons Past the two fast go on. "Man I hope we get out of her before the notice we are gone." Aerrow said. In this moment an alarm starts. "Shit. I think that is for us! Piper hurry!" Piper tries to go so fast as she could but it was not fast enough. Finally Aerrow start to carry Piper. "We have to reach the Hangar. Steal a skimmer and fly out of her." Aerrow said. "Wait! Stop!" Piper order. Aerrow stopped. "What?" he asked questioned. Piper point at a shield. Cristal Store. "What you want to do there?" Aerrow asked. "There is sure a medical crystal too. So I cannot fly. But when I can heal myself we have more change to get out!" "Good plan Pi. Remember me pleas the next time that I follow your plans."

They reached the Store. Piper takes some crystals from the shelves and start to make a crystal. Aerrow guard the door. "Have you still you swords?" Piper asked. "No. I have also no idea where they are." "I also don't know where my fighting stick is." Aerrow smiled "I see it." "What were?" piper asked shocked. "Outside. I saw some Nightcrawlers with it. So I know you were inside." "Look for me." Piper said. Aerrow only smiled. Piper finishes the crystal- "perfect. A recover Crystal." "Can I help you?" Aerrow asked as he take some step to her. "No wait." Piper activates the crystal in her hand. A green light take around her body. The wounds close and the v disappeared. After the light disappeared. The crystal becomes dust. "Nice!" Aerrow only said. Piper smiled. "Hands Up!" Aerrow turned fats. He look into 6 or more red Glasses "Talons!" he scream. The talons were in the room. Piper take fats some crystals out of the shelves and aimed at them. "Aerrow out of my bullet path!" she screams. The Talons amid at Aerrow and Piper. "Wait!" Aerrow scream. "We have peace. There is no War we have not to fight!" "You are in my bullet path. Aerrow!" Piper screams. Aerrow show her with his hand she should wait. "I don't would use this Crystal Piper!" Someone came in. Aerrow looked to the door. Out of the shadows came a Talon. Blond hair. Red glasses. As Aerrow noticed how it was he was shocked. "Sit?" Aerrow asked confused. "Yes Aerrow." The Talon stand in front of them. "Put down the crystals and nobody get hurts." "What?" Aerrow asked shocked. "We are a team. Together. Why we should do?" Aerrow asked. Piper stand behind him and still aimed at the Talons. "Because the crystal your Girlfriend has in her hands are only dummies." Piper looked questioned to him. Fast she looked to the crystal. She was herself sure that this are real crystal. But. "Wait. He has right!" Piper said. Still looking at the crystals. "Of course I have right. I was it how replace them." Sitsaid and take some steps forward. „Why?" Aerrow asked. „Because only so i could be sure that I can defend this Nightcrawlers." Aerrow looked back to Piper. "Why you want to defeat them. You are also cyclonical like them." Sit smiled evil. "Not really. Yeah they were Cyclonis. But I am some more Powerful than them." Aerrow show him an angry view. "So you attack me?" he asked angry. "Of course I was it. Also I played a friend of the Nightcrawlers. And bring you into this cell. But when they don't expect it. I hit them. So now I am the leader her." He smiled at Aerrow. "And now I have no interest at this nonsense. Take them! I want to leave." Aerrow take Piper covered in his Arms. "You can save your man's health. We don't resist!" Aerrow said. Piper watched appalled at him. "What?" she asked. "Trust me." The Talons take them to the main hangar. Aerrow hold Piper the hole time in his arms. In the Hangar were a big cyclonical Battleship. Hundreds of Talon gourd the Hangar. Also bodies of Nightcrawlers were lying around. In front of the main Gate of the ship the group stops. "What you want Sit?" Aerrow asked. "What I want? Is that not obvious?" "Not really." Aerrow said. "I want the Power of Cyclonis. Too great a Army and crush you and your Sky knight friends. But for now. You two are my little life insurance." He smiled Evil. "You come not away with this!" Aerrow scream. "of course I will." He laughs. "Take them in the cells. But in different. I don't want that they can escape." Piper looked shocked to Aerrow "What! No! I don't want to leave you." The Talons certs away from each other. "No! Aerrow!" Piper screams. Tears in her eyes. "Be strong Pi. I come. You will see!" "No!" Piper screams. As they Talons carry her into the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper holds her head with her hands. Tears drop from her cheek. She sat on the floor of the red metal cell and cry. She only thinks at Aerrow. She was unable to scream. Because her voice was gone. Since hours she was sitting her and cry. Sit entered the room. He looked at the poor and groggy girl. His view goes to the table were a tablet were. With food and drinking on it.

"you should drink some think." He said like a dad. Piper looked up. Sit noticed the aggressive view. But he was sure Piper was to groggy to attack him. Piper looks some moments at him. Then she looked back down.

"go away! And leave me alone!" Piper said angry but her voice was weak and almost not to hear.

"If you don't drink and go on crying you will dehydrate." He said worried.

"I eat and drink noting until I can see Aerrow!" Sit laughed.

"Ok. It is your choice. I let the food her. But do yourself a fever. And drink something." He leaved the cell. After the door closed piper noticed that sit say something to the guards.

"If she black out or make something stupid. Help her. We need her alive!" Piper starts crying gain. Her mind was absolute tired.

After a few hours Piper could go on crying. She got headache. After she drinks something it would better. But she noticed something. Somebody scream. Piper goes to the Swedish curtain and look to the corridors. She closed her eyes and concentrated at the sound.

"Piper!" Piper looked shocked up. "Aerrow!" She screams how good she can back. She wait and linens.

"Piper are you ok?" Piper tries to get her voice back

. "Yeah! You?" she asked. A other voice interrupt her.

"Hey. What you think were you are?" Sounds of an opening metal door were to hear. Aerrow screamed.

"Come and get me!" Piper doesn't know what was wrong but it was a fight. Yeah Aerrow fight somebody.

"Attention! Aggressive prisoner! In Cell B-4. I reaped. Aggressive Prisoner in cell B-4!" some Talons past Pipers cell. "hold him!" Somebody scream. "No. let me. Dam Talons!" Aerrow scream. Piper tries to get out. "Aerrow!" she screams.

Aerrow kick the first talon into the face. He falls behind to the ground. Three other surround him.

"Give up Sky knight. You are surrounded!" the talons amid at Aerrow.

"Come and get me!" Aerrow said full of hatred. He takes the top of a cyclones nightstick. He pulled him the stick out of his hand and hit him with the other end down. Aerrow smiled. The talons take all a step back. The had fear. Sit came to the cell and looked at Aerrow.

"Not it is enough. Aerrow." Aerrow show him an angry view.

"Sure not!" Aerrow answered. "Good. It is your choice." Sit pulled somebody from outside into the cell. Aerrow was shocked. It was Piper. Sit hold his long sword on Pipers neck.

"It is not so funny when I have the girlfriend of the good Guy. It is too easy!" he evil smiled. Aerrow dropped the Stick.

"No Aerrow!" Piper screams. But it was too late. The Talons take him and Press him to the wall. The start to chain him against it.

"Good work guys. Take the girl back in her cell!" Piper looked despaired at him.

"No! I don't leave him." A talon takes Piper by the hand and want to lead her out.

"No!" Piper resist at kick at his food.

"Ah!" the talon screams and hold his feet. Sit view angry at her.

"Good. When you don't make trouble again. You can stay in this cell together. But Sergeant!" he point at one Talon.

"guard the door when they make something strange. Tied the girl too!"

"Yes Sir!" Piper runs to Aerrow and Hugh him. She starts crying. Her head on his stomach.

"Pi. Come down. Everything will be right!" he tries to her. The talons leave and let them alone.

"Pi?" he whispered.

"Yeah." she said whit a quiet and raspy.

"have you your crystals?" he asked. "no the take them away.

" Aerrow smiled. "No problem. We have sure a situation to escape."

Sit came back into the cell. Aerrow was still standing at the wall. Piper lied in front of him and sleep. Aerrow looked up.

"What you want." Sit point at Piper.

"Her!" Aerrow looked confused.

"For what?" Aerrow finally asked.

"She had to help us."


	8. Chapter 8

Piper left the landing ship. Followed by a dozen of talon and Sit. The Atmosia Soldiers salute and came to them. Sit came closer to piper and whispered.

"Don't forget. If you make nonsense. It is not so good for Aerrow." Piper swallowed. The Atmosia Sargent came closer

"Ah. Piper it is good to see you again. At that sure the Police forces or?"

"Yes. Sure. Thanks Sergeant. I have to see some of the evidence room. "

„Sure no problem." The sergeant said.

"Follow me." Piper and the talons do it. The entered the old castle of cyclones. On Cyclonian. The sergeant start to talk a little bit.

"This castle is incredible. The war is over six weeks and we have still not explore the hole Building. It is like we open a room and find 3 new doors. It is amassing." Piper confirmed.

"Yes. Had you any Problems by guard the stuff?"

"No way. It was so silence. Like on Tropica." They came to a Hugh door.

"Here we are. In there is everything we have found of cyclones stuff."

"Good!" sit said dark and he pulled his Gun out of his holster and put it on Pipers Head. The Sargent looked unrelieved to her.

"What? What is this?" Piper distorted her face

"Finally you could say I am a Hostage!"

"Right. Crystal mage. So and now to you. Drop the weapons away and on the ground." The Soldier did it. As the Talons had tied them Sit releases Piper.

"So you had what you want. Now let me and Aerrow go!"

Piper said angry. But before she could do something against Sit. Bolt and Aimy hold her.

"What let me!" she scream. She looked angry to Sit.

"What is with our deal?" she asks.

"One by one. Piper. First you have still to help me. Tied her. And get the Sky knight down her. I want the two in my view distance."

Piper sat between Aerrow on the wall. Her arms were tied to her back. Aerrow was tied like her. Piper looked despaired to the ground. Aerrow noticed it. Soft he pushes her shoulder with his.

"Hey. Pi. Take it not so heavy. You could do anything. It is not your fault." Piper looked dup.

"Yeah. But why they do with us?" She looked to the talons. They carried many boxes and crystalmaschines out of the room.

"I have no idea. May the let us go." Piper moaned.

"Do you think that really?" she asked desperate and let hanging her head.

"Hey. Cheer up. We find a way. You will find it. Until now you find on always." Piper smiled. Aerrow smiled too.

"You have still on?" Aerrow asked.

"maybe." Piper said secret. "I love you." Aerrow said soft with a smile on his face.

"Me too!" they lips meet. Piper close her eyes. It was one of her longest and intensive kiss since weeks.

"Oh. As sweet. The Sky knight and his Navigator. A true Love Story." Sit laughed. His squadron too. Aerrow and Piper stopped.

"What you want!" Aerrow said annoyed.

"You too have you lucky day. You can go!" Aerrow looked surprised but also happy to Piper.

"But. After i show you something." Aimy took Piper at her hand and lead her out of the room. Followed by Aerrow how was guard from bolt and bomb. They entered the room were the crystal stuff was in. piper saw the Hugh Crystal prison of Cyclonis. She noticed Cyclonis and Dark ace was still in there. Sit stand in front of it.

"And you remember?" he asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Piper asked.

"it was a great action. I have really to say I am impressed."

"You can't release her. She will bring the terror back to Atmos!" Aerrow scream. Sit looked surprised to him.

"Why I should release her?" he asked shocked. Piper looked confused to Aerrow.

"But. Why you show us this?" Aerrow asked.

"Because you should see. How it was before I came. For 6 weeks she was the master. Now I am. I am the new Master of Cyclonian.

"Aerrow looked despaired.

"You are crazy." Piper said. He smiled.

"Maybe. But. I have another reason. To show you this." He point at the prison.

"Why!" Aerrow said.

"Because it is your new home!" Piper notice the strong grip of the Talons at her arms.

"What. But you said you release us." Aerrow scream.

"You are so naive. Aerrow." Piper looked to Aerrow. She noticed the anger in his eyes. But she smelt something. She try to remember.

"Flashcrystalls." She whispered. Aerrow look to her.

"What?" In this moment a flash appeared.

Piper had to close her eyes so bright it was. All scream. Something explodes.

"Police on the ground." Somebody took Piper and push her up.

"Release her!" somebody scream. Slowly Piper could see slowly again. She noticed Sara, and Jan how aim with crystal guns at her. As Piper looked back she noticed that Sit hold her.

"No move!" he screams.

"Piper!" Aerrow scream.

"No move sky knight!" Sit said again. Finn cut Aerrow tied. He stands up and looked to Piper.

"Let her go!" Aerrow scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Sit take Piper as a human shield. Slowly he moved out of the room. Followed by the Storm Hawks.

„Let her Go Sit it is over!" Aerrow scream. With a Cyclonian Weapon in his hand.

„Aerrow i said it again. You can only lose. Take me when you want. But be sure. I will kill her. So If you don't want to lose her. Don't move again. " Aerrow moaned.

„Guys. Stop. Let them go! " Starling looked shocked to him.

„You are sure? " Starling asked.

„Yeah. I am." Aerrow said sad.

Slowly Sit move with Piper and his Guys back to his ship. Piper looks back. She noticed the ship behind her. With the stowage full of Crystal stuff.

Sit amid now on Piper. He presses the rail in her back. Piper looked again around in the room. In her head she make fast some calculation. As she was finish. She started to smile.

„Did you know?" she ask sit

„What?"

„Did you know that everybody how amid at me. Came into a prison or died. I don't like it." Piper said slowly in a dark voice. Sit laughed

„Did you really think you can scare me?"

„I don't need!" Fats Piper free herself. She Punch her elbow in Sits stomach. She turns and kicks him into his face. She takes his Gun amid at the stowage and shoot. A Hugh Explosion developed. Piper was shoot back by the wave of Crystal energy. The ship burn.

„Piper!" Aerrow scream worried. He ran to her. Slowly he picks her up. Piper opens her eyes.

„Did i hit it?" Aerrow smiled.

„Yeah. But. Do me a fewer." He said slowly

„Yes sure!" Piper said.

„Don't do this again!" The boot began to smile and kiss each other.

Piper entered the bridge. Sara makes the navigation today. Because Piper had need a break. Aerrow was talking with Starling.

„Hey. And how are you?" Aerrow asked Piper as he saw her.

„Yeah. Well. But still tired. What is going on?" she asked.

„the police forces are close down. The Sky knights are no longer Police forces. Now it exist a own school were the Policeman's and Women would be trained. But it is no longer our job!"

Piper take a strong breath

„For luck. This is not a job for me." Piper said.

„Yeah. But it was still exiting. Or?" Aerrow said

Piper show him an angry view. Aerrow swallowed

"Oh no. when we do this again. I leave t Storm Hawks." She said with a smile.

"You joke?" Aerrow asked

"Sure I didn't" she smiled.

"Ok I let you alone. I have to go to Atmosia. I Coordinate the case of Sit Soldiers. But I am sure we get his man soon." Aerrow confirmed.

"And what is now with Sit?" Piper asked.

"He is in the high security Prison at Atmosia. And will not leave it earlier."

Sit look around in his cell. She was small and dirty. Slowly he pulled a small device out of his Boots. It was as small as a small pen. He start to spoke

"Have you my position?" he asked.

"Yes Sure."

"Get me out of her. Tomorrow!"

"Yes Sir!"


End file.
